hiamecolafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Gods and Deities (Manga)
This is a list of the Gods and Deities from the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. Deities are beings made of Esoteric Matter. 'Top Power' This is the Class of Gods and Deities with the most power. God (Good) God, real name Jhejarkaz, is the highest power in the universe and the only one who is truly immortal. Although people in Heaven can chat with him and see him, he is everywhere at once, all across the Universe, in everyone and everything. Yeshua (Good) The son of God, and the next God if his father is unavalible. 7 Space Wizards (Good) (Deseased) The Seven Space Wizard were the 2nd highest power in the universe (second only to God), before they sacrifed themselves for the sake of everyone. Aquarius Nea (Good) The god in Misudimo religion, he rules the after life realm of Endless Ocean, the after life for his worshipers. Monk King Gaurdian of Dozen, ?, and ?, and ruler of the afterlife Peaceful Mountain. He also is the god of a civilization long lost. 'Middle Power' This is the Class of Gods and Deities with less power than Top class, but more than Bottom class. Spirit Keeper (Good) The ruler of the after life realm of the Spirit World, and the watcher/protecter of the sinless athiest and his worshipers, for they could not get into heaven and now roam the Spirit World. He appears as an oninous fog with a lantern. King Oblivion (Good) King Oblivion is the deity that watches the after life realm The Hole. The Hole is for good people who worship gods that don't exsist, or people who worship gods without an afterlife realm, such as Satan. Yerogar (Neutral) Yerogar, God's father, who ran his (the original) mortal realm to destruction. After everything was destroyed, God took the remains from his father and made the current realm. Instead of punishing him, God gave Yerogar the job of balancing good and evil in the new mortal realm. Jamal (Neutral) The current Intergalactic Pooper Scooper (a frequently changing position). Voice of Reason (Neutral) The Messanger of all Gods and Deities, who lives in the West Wing House, located in the Afterlife Realm (not an afterlife). Don (Evil) ? Bottom Power This is the Class of Gods and Deities with the least power. Lucifeena (Good) God's daughter, Lucifeena. is the highest power in the Bottom class, and has the job of Satan, the Leader of all Hell. Satan has the job of punishing the damned and watching over them. She grew up wanting to punish sins, so on her 1600000000th birthday, her father gave her dream job of being Satan to her. ??? (?) The keeper of the 1st Level of Hell, for Dishonesty. ??? (?) The keeper of the 2nd Level of Hell, for extreme Lust. ??? (?) The keeper of the 3rd Level of Hell, for Avarice. Le Giratte Giraffe (Neutral) The keeper of the 4th Level of Hell, for Theivery. ??? (?) The keeper of the 5th Level of Hell, for Suicide. Chack Fwong (Neutral) The keeper of the 6th Level of Hell, for the Murdering of Inocents. The Hippocrite (Evil) A giant rainbow colored Hippo, and keeper of the 7rd Level Hell, for Hypocrisy. He is an evil being who only wishes to tourture all, but he can't leave his Hell level, so he tourtures the Hypocrites. ??? (?) The keeper of the 8th Level of Hell, for Fraud. ??? (?) The keeper of the 9th Level of Hell, for Treachery. It is believed the original being with the title Satan, Lucifer, is is somewhere here.